Trafalgar Law
Trafalgar Law is currently an S-Class mage of Crimson Lotus, a dark guild located within the mountains of Oak Town. His current goal is to to rebel against the current and take over the guild to make it his own. Appearance Law is a slim man of a relatively tall height. As for his facial features, he has faint shadows right under his yellow eyes, and his mouth is usually seen in a smile. He has dark black hair, a majority of which is obscured, save for his sideburns and small black goatee by the northern-style fur hat that Law wears, which is white and has spots on the bottom and along the rim. He has many tribal-style tattoos on his arms; on his left hand, in particular, are the letters D, E, A, T, and H tattooed in black on each of the back of his fingers. Law likes to change what he wears from time to time but is always seen wearing fashionable clothes which gives him a 'cool' look. Under his hat, he has straight black hair which is sometimes seen to be messy. Personality Trafalgar Law is an extremely laid back individual. He likes to torment citizens for his entertainment, although he does not take these actions to the extremes. He despises the Magic Council and is usually attempting to make their jobs harder. Trafalgar Law has found a home in Crimson Lotus and has become attached to the building. He, however, thinks that the current Guild Master, Monkey D. Luffy, is naive and weak. He wants to overthrow him and take control of the guild to make it stronger than the pitiful state that it is in. Even though he dislikes Luffy, his guild master's attitude has taught him to trust his friends. However, unlike Luffy, he believes that with his strength, he can make the world pay for what they had done to his family. He is good with the sword and hopes to become so strong that no one will stand in his path to do what he wants to do and then live a free life. Legal Guilds have also caused trouble for him in the past and continue to get in his way. He has come to dislike them, although not as much as he would like to. He considers fighting with them as part of his training so he looks forward to their clashes. Law has come to dislike bananas from his childhood. He usually throws up from even taking one bite from a banana piece. He, however, likes to keep it hidden from those around him, especially his enemies. Similarly, he has come to dislike dogs since he was a child. Likes *Tormenting Citizens *Causing Chaos where he goes *Bringing distraught to the Magic Council *Crimson Lotus *His nakama *His sword *Getting stronger *Power and authority Dislikes *Magic Council *Legal Guilds *Bananas *Dogs *Cowards Dreams Trafalgar Law dreams of making the world acknowledge his power and make Crimson Lotus the strongest guild there is. Statistics *'Total: '''300 SP *'Strength: '70 SP *'Speed: '60 SP *'Accuracy: '50 SP *'Stamina: '60 SP *'Intelligence: '''60 SP History Trafalgar Law was born within the Kingdom of Fiore in a small corner in Oak Town. He lived a poor life and was treated ill by those around him. His father, Dofla Law was a salesman and always out trying to earn money to support his family but it was never enough. As a last resort, Law's mother, Katrina Law, took up the profession of a maid. She would go to the houses and help them with daily chores and be there to support them. Law was on the streets at a young age stealing from others and trying to earn money his own way. It was during one of these days that he followed his mom to one of the houses she attended as a maid. What he saw left him speechless and hatred enveloped him. The man who had hired her was a pervert and treated his mom like a prostitute. She had to obey in order to get the money to support her family. It was during this time that Law experienced magic for the first time. His hatred bred the magic which he forced onto the man, killing him. He took his mom and fled home, before anyone could notice what had happened. Katrina begged her son for forgiveness and all he could do was nod and forgive. He was truly disgusted at the world around him. Due to his recent experience with his mother, Trafalgar decided to follow his dad to work and experienced a similar site. He was pushed around by those around him and treated like a dog. Law despised it all. The hatred that grew within him made him much stronger and think of paying the men back for what they did. After his dad had gone back home, he took a knife from the kitchen of the houses his father had attended and killed all those who had made fun of his father. He soon found the sound of the blade cutting the skin of another exhilarating. It made his blood flow like crazy. Soon, he began to teach himself the way of the sword. He visited a nearby dojo and followed what they did and developed his own style by combining his heavenly body magic with his sword. However, soon, his killing actions would lead his mother and father to a life of agony. They were the prime suspects of the death of the many individuals over the weeks that passed. The Magic Council arrived and arrested them for murdering innocent civilians. Law dreaded how they could call those scumbags innocent after what they did for his parents. This soon bred his hate for how the Magic Council worked. Legal Guilds also followed a similar concept which made him angry. They did work for these men and earned money out of it. As he grew older, he arrived to the conclusion that he was going to live a life without the rule of the magic council and not stand by and watch the wrong things they did. He became to dislike speaking with the people in general. They all annoyed him. It was during this time that he met Monkey D. Luffy, a mage and the guild master for a dark guild. The thought of having a guild that didn't follow any rules excited him. Under the guild, he began to experience how it would feel to live a life with friends who treasures a similar ideals to him. He, however, came to dislike its weak nature. He vowed to take over the throne and make the guild the strongest there is and shake the world of fear when they would hear his name. He was Trafalgar Law and he would stand at nothing to pay the magic council back for what they had done to his family. Weapon Trafalgar Law's long sword has an oblong-shaped hand-guard coated with short white fur, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated by white crosses from the opening to the bottom, and with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening. Due to its size, Law usually carries this sword over his shoulder. Category:Characters